Memoirs of a mute
by Eledraug
Summary: In order to establish a cover as a huntsman team, Neo had to spend a semester with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. However, this isn't the most fun activity for Neo, who begins to pine for the life she was living before this mess.
1. Chapter 1

The following is an account of Neo's time at Haven (and further on) while undercover with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. There will be a few ships touched on, mostly those involving Neo, as time goes on.

* * *

The first thing I hear in the morning are birds. The birds are wrong. This bed is wrong. The air is wrong. I don't belong here.

As reality sinks into my groggy mind, I remember where I am. Haven, off the coast Mistral. I miss my old bed. I miss my old team. I thought I was out of the game for good. But when Roman called me in for a huge score, I leapt at the chance. Had I known that it'd be like this, I wouldn't have been so excited.

I hate this place. I hate this school. I hate this plan. But most of all, I hate her.

"All of you. Wake up." The overly sultry voice of Cinder billows out.

I crack open an eye to see her already in the black uniform handed out during last night's ceremony. The jackass and the kissass are both responding like trained dogs. I take my time. I want it clear that I'm not here for her.

The rooms is sparsely decorated. None of us have any personal affects. From what I've gathered, the one with green hair was a thief and the guy with silver hair is a hired killer – Maybe we have some common ground after all.

"Hurry up, dead girl." Emerald snidely chides me.

Dead girl. I'd be more mad at Emerald if that wasn't sort of true. I still flip her off as I get up and saunter over to a mirror. The uniform is bland but easy to project, so there's no issue putting myself together in moments.

Once everyone is ready, Cinder stops at the door to lecture.

"We have to attend classes like normal students. Don't excel too hard, stay only just above the others. Scout out the strongest teams and take note of any weakness they may have." Cinder orders, playing the general.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Got it."

"…" I don't reply.

"Neo…or I guess it's Nanaimo now. I trust you can still contribute while we have you on loan." Cinder questions.

I roll my eyes and nod lightly.

"Good, let's go." She announces.

* * *

"Are you insane!? You could have blown our cover!" Cinder yells at me for nearly killing a student. He had it coming. I don't like bullies. Cinder turned to Emerald. "What the hell happened?"

"Some kid was trying to chat the little freak up and I guess he didn't like the silent treatment. So he started to tease her about not talking. Oh and for being a midget. Guess that set her off, cause he was on the ground pretty quick." She explains, not really painting me in a good light.

Cinder paced a little. "Don't try that again. Once can be explained as student in fighting. Do it more and people start asking questions and watching us too closely."

"B-but she started a fight. She disobeyed you and you're just going to let—" Emerald words were cut off by a harsh strike across the face.

"Do not lecture me." Cinder scolds. "I can work with Neo's outburst, but don't think you can get lippy."

Emerald's posture shifted into complete passiveness and submission, bowing her head in acceptance. I don't know how I feel about this dynamic. I don't like Emerald one bit but this is just pathetic to watch.

Mercury is on his bed, watching the whole debacle with a grin on his face. "If you're all done with your cat fight, I got the low down on a pretty high ranked second year team. Should be easy to manipulate later down the road."

"Oh? Do tell. What team is it?" Cinder asks, leaving her beaten pet to wallow.

"Team SSSN." Mercury replies.

I have no interest in this conversation. I slip into bed and drown it all out. I hate her. I hate this plan. I hate this school. I hate this place.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep are birds. The birds are wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I hear in the morning are birds. The birds are wrong. This bed is wrong. The air is wrong. I don't belong here.

I managed to make it half way through the semester. Attending classes I've already taken, taking test I've already written. I didn't expect Haven and Beacon to share curriculums this closely.

I hate this place. I hate this school. I hate this plan. But most of all, I hate her.

Then why are we sharing a bed.

"What. The. Hell." A livid Emerald exclaims in a deep voice.

Oh right, that's why.

I sit up, exposing Cinder's and my body to make it very clear to Emerald what we did. I hate Cinder, but I wanted to piss off Emerald so much more. Plus we were drunk out of our gourds during last night's post midterm celebration.

I flash the thief a smug smile before getting up and projecting a nightgown for myself as I walk to the showers. I can faintly hear Emerald trying to get words out and Cinder telling her to settle down. I make sure I'm alone in the shower before dropping my illusion. Once I'm under the water I start to let my mind wander.

This morning almost felt right. Feeling a warm body next to mine again. If it wasn't for those damn birds ruining the illusion. I thought for a moment I was back. I miss my old team. I miss…her. I wonder if she's moved on yet. Probably.

I clench my fist and let the shower hide the few tears I let out.

I don't know why I care. Roman called about the biggest score in the world and I made the plan to fake my death within an hour. If I loved her I wouldn't have hurt her so easy. It doesn't matter now. There's a job to do.

* * *

"I don't care! You promised me you'd have twice this much by now!" Cinder is yelling at Roman over her scroll. It makes me want to stab her a lot more than normal. "There's a large shipment coming to Vale in a few weeks alongside the Vacuo students. Round up as many local White Fang as there are available and get that warehouse filled." She didn't wait for him to respond. If I know Roman he slammed the scroll down, himself.

Cinder took a deep breath before turning to us. "We're heading back to Vale a bit ahead of schedule. However, I want you two to keep your hands clean until we set back up in the dorms."

I can't help but smile widely. I wouldn't need to stay trapped at Beacon, I could head out to Vale and stay with Roman most of the time.

"I'll make the arrangements. You three prepare to qualify for the tournament. I've uploaded the short list of teams I want joining us in Vale…Emerald will ensure all others fail to perform at their best." Cinder instructed as she went back to fiddling with her scroll.

I really couldn't care less about all this, but I have gotten to know how these three fight. I feel that might be useful down the line. I've also pieced together Emerald and Mercury's story but I still have no clue about Cinder. I can't get even a hint at who or what she was a couple years ago. She knows Mistral well enough, but that's about all I can deduce. It bothers me, not knowing someone. Especially someone who could easily stab me in the back.

"Neo." I perk up at the sound of my name. Cinder sat in her bed, wearing a silk gown, staring at me. "I need to unwind." She says very directly. I can see Emerald seething from behind Cinder. I roll my eyes and crawl out of my own bed. I don't mind that much. It pisses off Emerald and I don't like sleeping alone.

Time passes and we have our fun. I think Emerald cried herself to sleep. Cinder isn't too big on reciprocating, but I get enough. Still. I hate her. I hate this plan. I hate this school. I hate this place.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep are birds. The birds are wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the hiatus. I've been very busy with work related things. Hopefully things will progress a little more consistently.

* * *

The first thing I hear in the morning are birds. The birds are wrong but louder. This bed is wrong but stiffer. The air is wrong but saltier. I don't belong here but I feel close.

I sit up from my bunk on the ship and look out the small round window. Nothing interesting, just a vast expanse of water. It's been the same for the last two days. We're sailing for Vale, but had to book passage on a freight ship. We've stopped in a few ports already, making the trip unbearably long. I get up before the others. It's easier to be by myself this way. The beds are too small to share, which is fine because I'm done helping Cinder unwind. It didn't take long to figure out that she was only in it for the power. I apply my disguise and start to wander the deck. The sea breeze is strong and I let my hair out of their ties. I step up to the end of the bow. I close my eyes and smell the air calmly. I remember the weekend trips into Vale. She liked to hang out at the docks after we went shopping. I couldn't understand how she enjoyed the stench of fish. I guess it grew on me too because I'm starting to feel at ease.

My ears perk up to the sound of footsteps behind me. "There you are. Cinder sent me to find you." A rather unimpressed Emerald walks up. I look back and roll my eyes. I point at Emerald's pocket. "What?" She reaches down and pulls her scroll from her pocket. "You want me to call som- Wait, what the hell?" I use my semblance and project the words on her scroll.

[You found me. I don't need to be on Cinder's leash.]

Emerald eyes the message. "Did you hack my scroll, freak?" She accuses. That works for me. The less she knows about my abilities, the better.

[I did what I needed to communicate.]

"Why now? Why not at the start of the semester?" She questions harshly.

[Didn't have much to say to you three.]

Emerald crinkles her nose but seems to accept it. "Fine. Whatever. It's your ass if you piss off Cinder." She says, walking up to the railing beside me.

[Why do you follow her?]

Emerald's face reddens and she grumbles. "What's it to you?" she snipes back. I don't respond, letting the question fester. She sighed to break the silence, "I grew up alone and in filth. I barely scraped by. When Cinder found me, I was starving and getting more brazen in order to make bigger scores. But that also made me more sloppy. I was nearly caught trying to lift a really pricey ring." Emerald pauses, reflecting on things. "Following Cinder gives me purpose. I'm not fighting for survival anymore. I can focus on greater things."

[So she feeds you and makes sure you get a bath every once in a while. Sounds more like you're her pet.]

Emerald stared at the scroll in a quiet rage, but I could see a tear start to well up. Finally she lowered her head and spoke. "You don't know a damn thing about me." She says in a deeper voice before turning and walking away.

Guess I touched a nerve. Maybe that was a bit harsh but I'm not about to sugarcoat the truth. Cinder is using her more than she's using Roman and me. At least we know that she's playing us like pawns. Emerald's never going to see the dagger aimed at her back. Maybe that's how she wants it.

"Jeeze, what'd you do to piss her off?" Mercury asks as he clomps forward. I point for him to pull out his scroll and run the same trick, though he doesn't bat an eye at it.

[Told her that she seemed more like Cinder's dog than her teammate. More or less.]

Mercury shrugged. "We all are at this point. Except I don't think Cinder's the one holding the leash."

This is new.

[Oh? Someone else is pulling the strings here?]

"Let's just say I've overheard Cinder speaking to someone on her scroll a few times and for once, she seemed like the underling." He replies plainly.

So, this isn't even her plan or at least not entirely.

[Why are you telling me this?]

"Doesn't matter. Either way we all have to do what we have to do. At the end of the day we all go our separate ways." He shrugs, as if no deed, no matter how wicked could phase him.

[What are you getting out of this.]

He smirks. "I get to keep the dog." His words carry something sinister about them.

[Cinder is giving you Emerald?]

"Something like that. Yea." He replies casually. This guy always felt a bit off, but even I'm starting to get creepped out.

[Thanks for the chat. I'm going for some food.] I remove myself from that conversation quickly. These two are off the deep end. At least I learned a little something about our would-be commander.

* * *

We pull into Vale late at night. There's a police presence all over the place, putting me on edge. Not for myself, mind you, but for Roman. We walked up to get a better look at the chaos, being sure to blend in with the other looky-loos. The cops were scrambling, sifting the area for clues. That means no arrest. Roman made it out. Of course he did, he's always been incredibly slippery. Looking over the area, I spotted someone. That monkey faunus from Haven along side four colourful girls. I pegged him as a bit of a man whore but he couldn't have been here for that long.

"We're done here. If he's alive, he'll be at the meeting point." Cinder quietly tells us before walking off slowly. Of course we follow obediently, Mercury was right, we're all on a leash.

We make our way to a warehouse. As we approach I can see Roman striding in. I knew he'd be fine.

"Neo. Stay out here and make sure we aren't interrupted. This won't take long." Cinder dictates and strides forward with Mercury and Emerald in tow. I damn near shank her right in the back. It's not like I could protest. Though I think I could scream into a pillow later.

I peer into the warehouse and watch as Cinder scolds Roman like a small child. I'm so sick of her smug voice. At the very least she was honest, this didn't take very long. She walks out, leaving Roman to lick his wounds.

"I want you on Beacon campus tomorrow at noon. We have to keep up appearances." Cinder directs. I guess that's permission to spend some time with Roman. "Oh, and make sure he keeps up his side of the deal, he's already behind." She adds before leading the others towards an airship to get into Beacon.

I wait for them to get out of earshot before stepping into the warehouse. Roman jumped at the footsteps but smirked when he saw me standing there. "Hey, kiddo. I was worried you weren't going to show." he says playfully.

I stop about 5 feet away from him and cross my arms, shifting my weight onto my left foot, and gave him an equally smug grin before lunging forward into a hug. He returned the hug fully and placed hand on the back of my head. "Sorry to get you wrapped up in all this. But when it's all done we'll be able to go where ever we want. More than enough money to build a new life." He assures me.

I barely listen. I take a deep breath before separating from him. I give him a small smirk and and eye roll. He chuckles and nods. "Yea, I'm pretty much ready to hit the hay too." He says leading me off to the back of the warehouse where a small living area was set up. I smack him in the hip to get his attention and pinch my nose waving my other hand in front of it. "Oh shut up. It smells fine." He replies as he hangs up his hat and coat. I can't help but stay smiling. I'm finally someplace I feel comfortable.

I strip down nonchalantly while he gets ready for bed, stealing one of his larger shirts to wear as pajamas. He gets in the bed soon after and I crawl in and lay my head on his shoulder. "Sleep well kiddo." He comments quietly as he relaxes into the bed.

When I was younger and alone on the streets, Roman was there to help me. He never wanted anything from me. We are family. I love him and will trust him to the end. I know we aren't good people, but we are good to each other. Tonight I don't have to think about her. I don't have to think about this plan. I don't have to think about that school, that place.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep are birds. Finally the birds are right.


End file.
